Desperado
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Je me noyais. Tu m'as tendu la main. Était-ce pour me sauver ? Ou pour mieux me briser ?


Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Alors voilà, j'ai retrouvé ce début de fic qui prenait la poussière dans un coin de mon pc. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de poster ce début de fic alors même qu'elle est loin d'être finie. Et malgré le fait que je m'étais jurée de ne plus poster de fic pas finie, je la poste. Parce que j'en ai besoin (pour me changer les idées, pour fuir quelque chose qui me fait mal)...

Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous estimez qu'elle mérite une suite ou non.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le mariage**

Entourée de ses amies, Hinata s'amusait comme une folle. Entre shopping, manucure, sauna, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

− Bon les filles, on se pose dans un café ? Proposa Asuka. C'est pas tout mais moi je fatigue !

Toutes adhérèrent à l'idée et, les bras chargés de sacs, se dirigèrent vers le café le plus proche. Elles s'installèrent, commandèrent des boissons fraiches et papotèrent, le principal sujet de discussion étant bien évidemment Hinata.

− J'arrive pas à croire que tu te maries ! Oh là là, je suis toute excitée !

− C'est le grand saut ma grande, énonça Tenten. T'as pas un peu peur ?

− Euh si, un peu. Répondit Hinata. Mais je suppose que c'est normal d'avoir le trac...

Puis elle se mit à tripoter nerveusement ses doigts et baissa la tête.

− Demain je me marie avec Neji.

Elle se redressa lentement, observa tour à tour ses copines et sourit doucement.

− Demain je me marie avec Neji.

Sa voix avait plus de conviction: heureuse, transportée. Asuka lui attrapa les mains et les serra.

− Oui ma belle, demain sera le plus beau jour de ta vie. Le jour que toutes les petites filles attendent !

− T'es vraiment chanceuse Hinata ! Tu as ton prince charmant ! S'exclama Sakura.

− Oui, vraiment chanceuse...

Hinata sourit et remercia chaleureusement ses amies. Oui, elle était chanceuse. Très chanceuse. Elle resplendissait.

− Mais avant que tu te maries, on a décidé de te faire une surprise, déclara malicieusement Sakura. Le genre de chose que tu ne pourras plus de permettre une fois mariée !

Hinata cligna des yeux. Asuka lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, et Tenten eut un faible sourire.

− Euh, et c'est quoi ?

− Tu verras bien !

§...§

Hinata observa d'un air mal assuré Sakura lui verser un verre d'alcool.

− Euh Sakura, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de-

− Relax Hinata ! Lui assura Sakura. Détend-toi, on s'occupe de tout.

− Non, je pense vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée. Si mon père appren…

− Cool Hinata ! Ton père n'en saura rien, ricana Asuka. On va juste boire quelques verres. Et puis ce sera juste une fois dans ta vie.

− Asuka…

− Allez Hinata, supplia Asuka en se trémoussant sur place.

Hinata la dévisagea un instant avant de consentir. Assise dans le salon de Tenten, elle attrapa le verre et le vida d'un trait sous les acclamations de ses copines. Le goût n'était pas fameux. C'était fort et pas vraiment bon. Mais ses amis l'encouragèrent et Hinata vida un deuxième verre.

Elle sentit des petites bulles lui monter au nez et se sentit devenir trèèès joyeuse. Un sourire niais apparut sur son visage et elle se mit à tanguer sur place. Elle cligna des yeux et manqua de s'écrouler sur Tenten, assise à sa droite. Comme un bruit lointain, elle entendit une sonnerie. Non, une sonnette. Oui, une sonnette. La sonnerie, c'est pour les portables. Hinata s'esclaffa devant sa "découverte".

− Les filles, regardez ce que je vous amène ! Lança Asuka.

Asuka revint, accompagné par un homme vêtu de rouge. Hinata cligna doucement des yeux pour mieux voir puis s'écria :

− Pizzaaa !

Elle éclata de rire, suivit par ses amies.

− Asuka, demanda calmement Sakura, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

− Ouaiiis. Que la fiesta commence !

Une musique langoureuse emplit la pièce et le livreur de pizza se mit à danser. Hinata ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait. Mais en même temps, elle s'en foutait. Elle s'était juste brusquement ternie. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et fonça vers les toilettes. Devant le robinet, Hinata s'aspergea d'eau. Encore et encore. Comme si par ce geste, elle essayait de se purifier. Puis brusquement elle laissa son geste en suspens pour s'observer dans le miroir.

Des coulées de mascara gisaient sur ses joues et son rouge-à-lèvres s'était effacé. De resplendissante, elle n'avait plus grand chose.

− Sale. Immonde...

Si toute sa vie Hinata avait réussi à masquer sa tristesse par ses sourires, là ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. L'alcool faisait tomber le masque. Et le dégout d'elle-même se révélait.

Un haut le cœur la saisit et elle vida une deuxième fois son estomac, avant de se laver la bouche et de fixer à nouveau son reflet. Une femme de vingt deux ans, à la peau pâle et au regard perdu. Elle entendit des coups à la porte.

− Hinata ? T'es là-dedans ?

Hinata s'essuya précipitamment, se regarda dans le miroir et se colla un sourire aussi grand que le mont Fuji sur le visage. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'excusa auprès de Tenten. Elle s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres mais fut stoppée dans son élan.

− Hinata ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment le faire ? Lui demanda la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes.

− Boire encore ? Non, j'ai plus très envie, plaisanta Hinata.

− Non, je voulais parler de ton mariage. Avec Neji.

Le masque d'Hinata se fissura.

− Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Tenten essayait de la sonder. L'inquiétude qui pointait ses yeux marron lui fit perdre ses mots. Mais très rapidement, Hinata se reprit et sourit, le visage transcendant de joie de vivre.

− Bien sûr !

§...§

Tenten observa tristement Hinata rejoindre les autres. Hinata allait se marier demain. Hinata allait épouser Neji. Tenten sentit son cœur s'élancer dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle chose devait arriver ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Neji ?

Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux perlés de larmes, Tenten se laissa glisser contre le mur, inerte. Elle n'avait même plus la force de soutenir son propre corps. Si elle avait réussi à faire taire le sanglot qui soulevait sa poitrine, ses larmes, elles, dévalèrent inexorablement ses joues.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Tenten ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se cacha le visage. Elle voulait disparaitre. Disparaitre de ce monde où son amie resplendissait de bonheur, disparaitre de ce monde qui lui donnait envie d'arracher son sourire, disparaitre de ce monde où elle épousait son amant...

− Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ? À te morfondre ?

Le regard fiévreux, les joues rougies par les larmes, Tenten décolla son front de ses genoux. Devant elle se dressait une paire de souliers noirs. Elle releva la tête et croisa un regard flamboyant.

− Alors tu es des nôtres ?

Tenten ne répondit rien et se renfrogna. La position dans laquelle elle s'était moulée l'aurait fait passer pour une œuvre de Rodin. L'homme aux souliers noirs prit ça comme une réponse et fit mine de s'en aller. Tenten saisit rapidement l'homme par son ourlet et s'y accrocha fermement.

− J'en suis.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage de l'homme aux yeux de braises suivit d'un rictus satisfait.

§...§

Hinata se réveilla légèrement groggy. Elle venait de faire un drôle de rêve. Un rêve dans lequel elle confessait son mal être à une ombre. Et l'ombre, inexpressive, l'avait écoutée, sans mot dire, sans la maudire.

Hinata se redressa puis fixa un point imaginaire sur le drap nacré qui recouvrait ses jambes.

Ce rêve l'avait réconfortée. Oui, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait être, dans son rêve, elle avait ressenti du soulagement. En parler à quelqu'un, même à une vulgaire ombre, l'avait apaisée.

Puis un rayon de lumière traversa la pièce et la réalité balaya complètement le rêve. Une boule de nervosité se forma dans son ventre et un frisson d'horreur l'envahit. L'horreur devint vite angoisse lorsque sa raison lui fit comprendre que l'union redoutée était pour bientôt. Très bientôt.

Aujourd'hui.

La fille d'Hiashi rejeta ses draps et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle se mit ensuite à exécuter une série d'inspiration et d'expiration. Mais l'exercice ne parvint pas à la calmer. Son angoisse devint oppression lorsqu'une servante se manifesta sur le pas de la porte.

− Ah vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle ? C'est parfait. Votre bain est prêt. Il n'attend plus que vous.

Hinata la remercia machinalement d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée. Une ribambelle de servantes l'attendait avec gants de toilette et autres produits nettoyants. Hinata se glissa dans l'eau mousseuse et laissa cette dizaine de mains la frictionner, la décrasser… Si physiquement Hinata était d'une hygiène irréprochable après son bain, moralement, elle se sentait plus sale que jamais.

On la sécha, l'habilla, la coiffa et Hinata put enfin se regarder dans un miroir. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en chignon lâche et dont quelques boucles s'échappaient librement. Ses yeux lavande avaient été mis en valeurs par un maquillage très finement sélectionné et le tout s'harmonisait avec sa robe de marié de type occidentale. Pour finir, une des servantes lui posa une tiare sur la tête.

− Oh mon dieu vous êtes tellement belle mademoiselle ! S'extasia une des servantes.

Hinata baissa les yeux, le regard calme, presque vidé et sourit tristement pour elle-même. Oui, elle pouvait être qualifiée de belle en cet instant. Mais heureuse ? Ça c'était moins sûr. Hinata se redressa, se revêtit de son éternel sourire hypocrite et se tourna vers ses servantes pour les remercier du regard.

On la fit monter dans une limousine. Limousine qui la conduisit à la salle de réception où l'attendaient son père, des invités de marque, et un officier d'état civil marieur. Hinata se mordit la lèvre et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux : des larmes perlèrent ses cils. Elle attrapa un mouchoir, s'essuya délicatement les yeux. Il ne fallait pas que son mascara coule.

La voiture s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée.

§...§

C'était comme se regarder soi-même partir vers la potence. Comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps et qu'il la regardait être conduite par son père, vers l'autel. C'était juste une coquille vide que son père amenait à son neveu. En avait-il conscience ? Voyait-il que derrière le sourire étincelant de sa fille il n'y avait plus rien ?

 _Père me vois-tu ? Père m'entends-tu ?_

L'âme d'Hinata vit à regret son père lâcher sa main et se diriger vers la place d'honneur au premier rang. Elle était arrivée. Devant elle se trouvait l'officier d'Etat civil et Neji.

Neji...

Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait paru très élégant dans son costume trois pièces. Son visage aristocratique était encadré par ses longs cheveux coiffés en bandeau et le calme qui émanait de sa personne soulignait la beauté de son regard. Oui, elle aurait pu le trouver très élégant.

Si ce n'était pas ici, en ce moment, en ce monde.

Tandis que la voix de l'officier résonnait dans la salle, Hinata sentit à nouveau son âme fuir la réalité. Un sourire éblouissant sur le visage, un cœur baignant dans le chagrin, elle n'était plus que contradiction. Elle pensait à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Au grand frère qu'il était devenu après avoir été son tortionnaire. Au futur mari qu'il devenait après avoir été son grand-frère.

− Oui.

La réponse sûre et confiante de Neji réveilla Hinata. Une lueur d'effroi surgit dans ses prunelles et une panique sourde lui enserra le cœur. L'officier était maintenant tourné vers elle.

− Et vous Hyuga Hinata ? Acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime époux Hyuga Neji ? De l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Le cœur d'Hinata hurla de douleur. Pitié non. Pitié non. Papa non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Pitié que quelqu'un m'aide. Non, non, non, non !

Mais comme dans un mauvais rêve elle s'entendit dire :

− Oui.

Est-ce que se passer la corde n'aurait pas été moins douloureux ? Les membres ankylosés, le corps fournissant un effort surhumain ne pas tomber. Son masque de joie se fissurait et elle se sentait trembler imperceptiblement. Elle était en train de perdre pieds.

− Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Oui moi ! Moi je m'oppose à cette union! Son cœur hurlait tandis que sa bouche restait désespérément close. Moi je suis contre. Moi je n'en veux pas. Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi…

− Moi.

La voix résonna au loin, comme un écho lointain. Hinata se couvrit violemment la bouche. Elle avait dit ça tout haut ! Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Hinata ferma les yeux, attendant le sermon qui allait s'abattre sur elle.

Mais rien de ceci ne se passa.

Alors un doute traversa son regard. L'avait-elle dit haut et fort ? Peut-être avait-elle simplement rêvée ? Peut-être s'était-elle simplement surestimée ? Comme si elle avait suffisamment de courage pour dire les choses en faces. Comme si elle-

− Moi je m'oppose à cette union.

Cette voix caverneuse, ce n'était pas la sienne. Le cœur d'Hinata redoubla de cadence et le sang afflua dans ses tempes. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Elle se tourna vers le fond de la salle. Un homme se tenait debout, la posture calme. Et à première vue, il semblait réfléchi et posé.

S'était-il trompé de salle ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle et Hinata se mit à regarder successivement son père et Neji. Son père, bien qu'encore assis et tourné vers l'autel, avait ce regard rempli de colère que seule Hinata lui connaissait. Neji, quant à lui, avait la mâchoire contractée et ses poings s'étaient brusquement serrés. Visiblement les deux Hyuga connaissaient cet homme.

− Avez-vous une raison légale pour vous-

− On se fiche de ses raisons, intervint sèchement Neji, faites-moi sortir cet énergumène !

− Énergumène ? Moi ? S'étonna l'Inconnu aux yeux onyx en s'avançant. Tu ne devrais pas parler de ton beau-frère de cette façon, Neji.

− Beau-frère ?

Son cousin semblait surpris et légèrement confus. Hinata, elle, ne comprenait plus rien. L'Inconnu se tourna vers elle tout en plongeant directement son regard dans le sien. Une sensation familière, de déjà vu… Un doute s'empara d'elle. Connaissait-elle cet homme au final ? Peut-être un souvenir d'enfance ? Un souvenir lointain…Plutôt une réminiscence.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsque l'Inconnu rompit le contact avec elle et qu'il le redirigea vers Neji.

− Eh bien je ne sais pas si "beau-frère" est le terme approprié mais... Comme toi et Hinata êtes presque frère et sœur, ça fait de nous des presque beaux-frères non ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire ironique. Et l'assemblée s'offusqua.

Les murmures devinrent exclamations et le désordre devint chaos. Son père s'était brusquement levé, son avocat sur les talons. Neji quitta l'autel pour rejoindre son oncle et l'avocat de la famille. L'Inconnu brandissait des documents dont l'homme de loi s'empressa de prendre connaissance tout en confirmant les faits à son père.

− Monsieur Hyuga, je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais d'après ces papiers, qui a priori sont authentiques, votre fille est déjà mariée à cet homme.

Hinata s'écroula sur l'estrade. C'en était trop ! Le boucan qu'elle avait fait alerta Asuka et Sakura qui accoururent pour l'aider à se relever. Mais Hinata n'en n'avait pas vraiment conscience. L'Inconnu la sondait, le visage fermé, sérieux.

Et dans le chaos qu'il avait engendré, s'en alla aussi furtivement qu'il était venu.


End file.
